


You're an idiot, Dean!

by llamasandpixiedust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Dean, M/M, Self-Conscious Dean, author cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasandpixiedust/pseuds/llamasandpixiedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's worried that Cas will get sick of his long hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're an idiot, Dean!

Dean was finishing his sandwich when Benny walked into the hospital cafeteria with red-rimmed eyes.

“Benny, what’s wrong?” He asked moving to his colleague’s side.

“Andrea filed for divorce, she says I spend too much time working and not enough time with her. She wants kids and if I can’t give her the attention she deserves, how can I give it to her and children?”

Dean was at a loss, he wanted to comfort his friend, but his mind was stuck on his boyfriend. Cas never complained when Dean had to miss a meal or an important date, or even if he got paged during sex. Every day when Dean got home from work, Cas would be sitting on the sofa working on his latest book or graphic novel.

Cas was an author and worked from home, he would rearrange his whole schedule just to fit Dean’s. Dean worked just as much as Benny. What if one day Cas got sick of waiting to be convenient to Dean’s schedule? Dean’s panic was cut short when he realized he was abandoning his friend.

“Benny, I’m so sorry this is happening to you. Let me call Sam and see if he is willing to cover your shift.”

“Thanks brother, I really appreciate it.”

* * *

 

Sam was more than willing to help out his friend, and soon Benny was on his way to the nearest bar. As the two brothers walked up to the pediatric ward, where they worked, Sam noticed Dean was acting distant.

“Dean, are you doing okay,” Sam asked shooting his brother a wide-eyed and concerned look.

Dean sighed; Sam had mastered the art of puppy dog eyes, “Andrea leaving Benny made me start thinking.”

Sam stopped in the middle of the hallway, “You’re an idiot!” Dean turned around to look at his brother, with a hurt look.

“You’re worried that Cas is going to leave you, because you don’t give him enough attention? Whenever the two of you look at each other, the whole world stops and violins play. Cas thinks you hung the fucking moon, and he’s always bragging about you being a pediatrician. He’s not going to break up with you for doing the job he’s so proud of you for.”

“Sammy, he’s so good and so perfect he deserves someone better than me.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “You have got to stop with this self-deprecating bull shit. As soon as you get off work you need to talk this through with Cas. “ Sam walked off leaving his brother in the hallway.

* * *

 

Dean had spent the entire day at work nervous and on edge. He was finally sitting outside his and Cas’ house, trying to make himself walk inside. When he opened the door he was greeted by the corgi puppy he bought Cas for his birthday. Cas was sitting on the couch typing on his laptop and greeted Dean with a wide, gummy smile. Dean flopped down on the couch and laid his head in Cas’ lap after kissing him hello.

“Cas, are you okay with this?”

Cas cocked his head to the side as he looked down at Dean, “Okay with what?”

“Barely getting to see each other, and staying up late just to kiss me then go to sleep?”

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean’s forehead, “I love our life. I get to have alone time without giving up time with you. I’m dating a man who has devoted his life to helping little kids. I wouldn’t change a single thing about us. What brought this on?”

“Andrea filed for divorce, because Benny doesn’t pay enough attention to her. She wants to have kids with someone who can be there.”

Cas shifted around until he and Dean were looking into each other’s eyes, “You’re an idiot. You are the best thing to ever be in my life. I was going to do this tomorrow when you had your day off and we could go out for dinner, but this is more important than cheesy plans.”

Dean was confused when Cas got up and left the room, but when he came back and kneeled on the floor with a jewelry box in his hands Dean started to tear up. “Cas…”

Cas smiled, “Dean Winchester, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“Yes! Yes of course!” Dean said wrapping his arms around his fiancé’s neck and kissing him. “I love you!”

Cas smiled against Dean’s mouth, “I love you too. Do you want your ring sweetheart?”

The ring was thick and silver with “Forever and always” engraved on it. Dean jumped up from the couch and opened the pocket of his backpack and came back with his own box for Cas.

“I got you a ring too,” he said opening the box to reveal Cas’ grandfather’s wedding band. “Your mother gave this to me at Christmas and told me it was time I made an honest man out of you so she could get some grandchildren.”

Cas kissed him again, smiling into the kiss, “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
